ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters (No Small Children song)
Ghostbusters is a song performed by No Small Children that was featured in the movie Ghostbusters (2016), during the end credits, but was not included on its Soundtrack album. About During a midday break at a San Fernando Valley elementary school on a Friday before Mother's Day, co-workers and friends Lisa Pimentel and Nicola Berlinsky came up with an idea to form a band while feeling sad about not having any children of their own. They called the band 'No Small Children' and the writing began. Los Angeles Times 8/8/16 Line reads: "While at their day job, they focus, of course, on the students. But the three band members would be dishonest if they told you they didn't also sneak in some impromptu band meetings. Think: recess and lunch breaks. It was at midday break one Friday before Mother's Day, for instance, when the then-solo musicians Lisa and Nicola came up with the idea to form a band. "Nicola and I don't have children and we were feeling kind of sad about it," Lisa says. "In that sadness, we thought, 'Let's start a band and call it No Small Children.' From there we started writing."." A few months later in 2014, Lisa's sister Joanie moved from Boston to Los Angeles. The band was complete. Within six months, an EP was released. Since then, they did national tours, between school breaks, and released four albums. Los Angeles Times 8/8/16 Line reads: "A few months later in 2014, Lisa's sister Joanie moved from Boston to Los Angeles. Thus, what Joanie describes as a "melodic, pop-y, vocal hook" trinity was completed. Within six months the band released an EP and has since managed to squeeze in some national tours — during school breaks, of course. Through four albums, the band's philosophy is simple: Say yes." For four years, they did everything themselves including writing, recording, rehearsing, and booking. Los Angeles Times "Meet the little-known L.A. band you hear in 'Ghostbusters'" 8/8/16 Line reads: "After four years of doing everything — from writing to recording to rehearsing to booking — on their own terms, the band's commitment has paid off. "We have been totally DIY. We each play to our strengths, and we have been hustling," says Nicola, drummer and fourth-grade teacher." In November 2015, No Small Children dressed as Ghostbusters for a holiday party and were encouraged to do a cover of Ray Parker Jr.'s single. They later sent it to Theodore Shapiro, score composer on the movie, on a lark. Shapiro was also the parent of one of their students. However, it was too late in the production process. Six months later, they were informed the cover was sneaked in and played during the closing credits of the movie and an outtake reel on the home release. Los Angeles Times "Meet the little-known L.A. band you hear in 'Ghostbusters'" 8/8/16 Line reads: "In November, the band dressed as Ghostbusters for a holiday party. The group was encouraged to perform a cover of Ray Parker Jr.'s title track from the 1984 blockbuster. On a lark, they were prodded to send it to Theodore Shapiro, the composer of the score on the "Ghostbusters" remake." Los Angeles Times "Meet the little-known L.A. band you hear in 'Ghostbusters'" 8/8/16 Line reads: "The band, after all, had a connection with Shapiro. The three teach at the same San Fernando Valley elementary school, and Shapiro is a parent to one of their students. "We did this all the time, always just throwing out these little things into the universe. You never know what’s going to catch," says Lisa, a music teacher and the band's singer and guitarist." Los Angeles Times "Meet the little-known L.A. band you hear in 'Ghostbusters'" 8/8/16 Line reads: "By the time the band sent the tune to Shapiro, the music for the film, he relayed, had already been chosen. But six months later, No Small Children received exciting news. "It got snuck in super last minute, and the music editor Weiss told us they don't just love the song — they love our story,"says Joanie — singer, bassist and music teacher." Los Angeles Times "Meet the little-known L.A. band you hear in 'Ghostbusters'" 8/8/16 Line reads: "Sisters Lisa and Joanie Pimentel, with Nicola Berlinsky, constitute No Small Children. Their cover of the original "Ghostbusters" theme song can be heard in the closing credits and outtake reel in the new movie." Trivia * Although not included on the official soundtrack album, the song was released by the band on July 14, 2016 via their website, through which an MP3 of the song could be purchased for a minimum of $1.00 (buyers could pay more, if desired). Los Angeles Times "Meet the little-known L.A. band you hear in 'Ghostbusters'" 8/8/16 Line reads: "Though the track is not found on the official "Ghostbusters" soundtrack, the act says the song will be available digitally." * It was later released by RCA Records on July 25, 2016 via Amazon, through which an MP3 of the song could be purchased for $1.29. Amazon.com: Ghostbusters: No Small Children: MP3 Downloads Credits * Joanie Pimentel - vocals and bass * Lisa Pimentel - vocals, guitar, trumpet, trombone * Nicola Berlinsky - drums * Produced by Lisa Pimentel * Engineered by Lisa Pimentel and Bob Marlette * Assistant Engineer and Sound Design by Chris Marlette * Mixed by Bob Marlette * Mastered by Paul Logus * Recorded and Mixed at Blue Room Studios Music Video A recording of the band performing on stage is mixed with clips from the movie and some low-tech special effects. Lyrics to be added later References External Links * Official Music Video on YouTube * Buy/Stream Song on Official No Small Children Website * Los Angeles Times: Meet the little-known L.A. band you hear in 'Ghostbusters' 7/16/2016 Gallery Overall Ghostbusters No Small Children website.jpg|Website screenshot Music Video Category:Music